


Please Me

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Adore Life [2]
Category: Iron-man (movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Everybody loves Peter, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Pampered Peter, Peter loves everyone, Sugar Baby Peter, and yes i still tortured you and me by writing in english, escort AU, in his own way, so I still ask forgiveness if you see any mistake, soft feminization, they are all mine, this was an accident and then I made it longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peaks of Peter’s life— the extended cut.





	Please Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artistsfuneral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/gifts).

> Once again I found a old photo of Tom that gave me the same vibe as I started Adore and no here I am— I’ve never used the ‘gift to—‘ option so I hope it’s ok. 
> 
> I thought about your comment while writing and so here we are now~

Adore Life— serie.

_ Please me.  _

** Bruce **

The buzz on the book shop was soft, Peter sat on a corner hidden in a distant shelf; he wasn’t supposed to stay long, more less reading the book chapter by chapter every week instead of buying it. It wasn’t a public library, but that was the thing— the public library didn’t have the edition of the book he needed for his very annoying class; the very own he now held in his hands at the moment. 

Peter had been hiding in the same spot for over a week without getting caught and he prayed his luck stayed on his side so he could finish his assignment with nobody knowing what he had to do. 

Drinking a sip from his coffee Peter finished another chapter while taking notes until a voice called over his head. Peter had the decency to look ashamed by the time he caught the stranger on the eye; right there at the end of the hall stood a man with messy short brown hair and a pair of tainted—maybe dirty?— glasses. The stranger was looking at Peter with a mix of surprise curiosity and annoyance. A well hidden irritation and Peter was bothered by it, he had done nothing for the man to be mad at him, he only stayed in silence finishing his homework. 

“You’re not supposed to be here.” The stranger fixed his glasses and continue whatever was he was doing before encountering Peter, it seemed the man was in charge of an specific row of books. “You could buy it, you know?” The dark hair man kept a solo conversation still not meeting Peter’s eyes and so Peter could pretend he hadn’t been caught yet. “If your homework is so important that you have to stay even after the store is closed, maybe you should buy the book.” The man’s voice near him reached and Peter found the other’s face making himself smile weakly at the blank stare the older man was giving him. Of course anyone would say that... if you needed something all you had to do was to buy it, right? How come nobody ever question if you could afford what you needed? 

“I would if I could.” Something had to be shown on his face because the man hid his expression apparently embarrassed of his assumption. 

“I apologize.” He said in whispers and Peter forgot to hide his pleased smirk at the obvious discomfort from the stranger. 

“It’s alright. No one would have guessed.” It’s true. By the likes of his looks and clothes no one would ever guess he was actually in need— whatever need that could possibly be. 

With well kept bouncy curls on top of his head, clean nails and freshly washed jeans and hoody Peter looked normal, he looked the part. He looked like he belong in upstate New York. Far from Queens and his aunt dingy apartment, struggling to meet ends and tossing coins over what meal he should skip that day— depending on his schedule, he had to be careful and beyond all pay attention to keep it all from May’s watchful eye. 

Luckily for Peter, he could cover it up with little help from Ned or Gwen. 

Ned and Peter had kept in touch after graduation and would meet up once a week in different places when they felt like _wasting_ some money and not crying over it by the weekend or living with the heavy weight of their reckless spendings. 

Gwen —God bless her— was his lab partner. They got sit together at the beginning of the semester and now they were inseparable. Peter would give Gwen his notes for the class and she would cover any absence Peter might have; his random getaways weren’t common and so was no big deal for the girl, however his free passes came with a price. All though, if he thought about it... it wasn’t really a problem. All he had to do was to share a meal —one Gwen pushed to pay and offer details. Details of his other life. 

Peter looked down his phone and cursed in a breath, he was late for dinner and hadn’t finished his work, bitting his lip he weighed his options: to slip another meal and finish his assignment or to get a low grade and go home to fall asleep with a half full stomach. He didn’t like any of his options. 

“You should keep the book.” For a second Peter had forgotten he wasn’t alone and felt startled by the other’s presence, his cheeks heated up in shame. He had been careless and he should be heading out, there was no way he could come back to this spot ever again. 

“I can’t.” Peter cleaned his space taking his belongings and brushed imaginary dust from his pants. Passing by the man’s side Peter left the book on its rightful place and prepared to leave. 

“Wait—“ Peter frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in confusión and watched as the man took the book he had from the shelf before, checked it out on the cashier front and left it there, for him. Peter was moved and equally shocked, not many people would do something like that out of the kindness of their hearts, not for him. Not for anyone. 

“I couldn’t...” 

“Even if you don’t want it,” the man offered a nervous grin. “I’m still giving it to you.” This had to be too good to be true, that was the usual drive of his life. “Endulge me, please.” There was something raw and honest in that request and it was making Peter feel more guilty about not accepting the book rather than taking it. 

Finally, in the safety of his room he left himself be able to peek at the book carefully placed in his bag, more so the price tag. The truth cut him like knife. It had to be a joke, hadn’t it? Nobody would ever pay for a book that expensive even less for a stranger, right? 

Right. 

However, the note and autograph at the corner of the front page told him otherwise.

* * *

He had been surprised, impressed and embarrassed to discover that his mysterious life savior was no other than doctor Bruce Banner; he had been studying the man’s work for at least two semesters but if Peter could excuse himself, the doctor looked different from all photos. Peter was able to recognize him when the doctor was offered a chance in the podium for a guess talk. Only then, receiving the same warm smile from other time Peter understood who the man was. 

Peter had wanted to stay after class and show the man how grateful he was, but after being drag into an emergency study session by Gwen, Peter didn’t get to see doctor Doctor Banner outside of class but weeks later. 

Peter was in line on the closer Starbucks getting ready for an ungodly early class when he accidentally bumped into a known figure. 

“Doctor Banner.” And that’s how a coffee became friendship. 

Peter liked to spend time in Bruce apartment. 

Most of the time they would stay in silence working quietly on whatever was they needed thou one of the best things of being with Bruce was the homey feeling he got as soon as he arrived; Bruce would wait for him with hot chocolate in cold windy days and sweet sour lemonade with colorful slices of fresh fruit on heated afternoons, either way Peter always felt welcome. Even on the days where Bruce seemed distracted and burned out— mostly distract like today. 

Peter was working in one of his advanced classes when by wanting to reach a bag of chips he stumbled on and dropped a pail of magazines; the noise sacred them both and he muttered a soft _sorry_ and went to pick up the mess, Peter bend over making his pants brushed low leaving his underwear to peek under, Bruce choked on water and had a coughing fist. 

“Bruce... you ok?” Peter asked gently. Bruce nodded wordlessly without looking into Peter’s eyes and the boy felt suspicious until caught Bruce’s warm cheeks. The man had seen what he was wearing underneath his clothes. 

Bruce had seen his panties, so maybe there’s one thing you all needed to know. 

Peter had a client. 

Said client never asked for much and Peter was grateful for it, specially now that he had so much work going on, so, no. His client never asked for more than a couples of pictures in different outfits on different occasions, different times a day. 

The outfits themself weren’t outrageous nor flamboyant, in fact they were surprisingly comfortable. Cotton baggy sweaters usually from sports teams and an open range of colleges with changing lengths. Some were big enough to cover him past his tights and gave him a severe cause of sweater paws while others were perfectly fit —the first time that had happened, Peter had had a major freak out because how was it possible for a stranger to know his measures, all though he let it go after a second package of clothes came in with a change of sizes. And one of his personal favorite and guilty pleasure was a lovely set of gray frilly shorts with a long sleeve crop top cut and flashy handwriting of  ** _Baby_ ** . The soft material and tight fit made him feel hot and bother. 

Next on the list were the panties. 

The first time he had tried a thong Peter was mortified, the material was soft but he felt itchy beneath them, surely it was his shyness and discomfort rather than a problem with the clothes, but after converting himself with favorite pair of shorts he started to appreciate the feeling. Thanks to the lack of fabric his bare skin was in contact with the silky frills, the gentleness of the touch made his legs wobbly and his chest felt like heaving; unexpected heat bubble up in his tummy and Peter had to fight with himself after a text left him one order:  **DON’T TOUCH YOURSELF.**

The rest of his day had been tortured. 

Now, he was all but used to the clothes and Peter started wearing them even if he didn’t need to, it wasn’t an order but he enjoy them any way. The softness of the silky material cling to him like a second skin almost to a point where he could forget he was wearing a pair until he reach home and change into pajamas. Sometimes he would snap surprise photos of cute onesies his client has sent and wake up with a couple of extra ceros in his bank account followed by a morning text, nothing else— those were the moments that would always leave him with a smile and warmth in his heart. 

Today was one of those days where he had forgotten. He was wearing a mint green pair with polka dots, something cute and fresh; a shot of adrenaline went up his spine through the back of his neck leaving a trace of shiny sweat and Peter hide a bashful smiled, he hadn’t meant for them to be seen, it was an accident; Bruce babbled something about work with his eyes still staring at the tiny piece of clothing and Peter couldn’t help himself. 

Peter sat on a kitchen stall bending over enough to pull at his clothes again and bit his lip to stop a pleased giggle that threat to escape his throat thanks to the nerve wracking noises Bruce was making while trying to stay calm. 

“You can watch all you want.” Peter went back to work no looking at the doctor but listened how Bruce dropped the papers he had in his hands. 

It was given to say that by next session Peter wore another pair and the next after that and the next after and the next after that too. 

It became part of their routine, they made plans for the week, they worked on what they needed, made a short stop for drinks and snacks and while Peter stayed in the kitchen counter, Bruce took the sofa without loosing sight of Peter and his ever changing colorful underwear. Peter often wondered himself if it was enough for Bruce to only look, Peter questioned himself if Bruce ever wanted to seethem closely or even touch him. His answer came over spring break. 

“Can I see them?” Peter slowly turned to see Bruce staring back at him in such intensity that the doctor’s eyes became warm at the affectionate nod he received. Bruce took off his glasses and left them on the nearest table by the time Peter started to undress in the middle of the room. Peter stood half naked in front of Bruce. The outfit of the day was one of those that gave the boy a great sweater paws so the hem of his hoody would rest bellow the pair of panties, something baby blue and endearing, Bruce could see a pattern of white and soft yellow bows all over Peter’s peachy cheeks. Peter led Bruce’s hands to his sweater and helped him to take it off starting to show flashes of skin and the splendid shape of the piece of clothing. 

Bruce covered almost completely Peter’s form with his bare hands and Peter sighted at the welcoming warmth, in one smooth move Bruce made Peter latch onto him leaving each leg surrounding his hips and by doing so making Peter place his arms around his neck. Peter left out a breathy laughs at the carefree display of strength and kissed Bruce cheek as a thank you, Peter laughed harder at seeing Bruce blush. He had the man between his legs, clinging to him for life while the doctor made his way to the master bedroom, but still would blush over something innocent as a kiss; that’s how Peter knew he has chosen wisely. 

Bruce started at Peter with a sense of awe and adoration leaving the college student feeling overwhelmed. It had been a while since somebody had seen him like that— and no, his mystery client did not count, Peter didn’t know his face and viceverse. Bruce surprised Peter once again by placing him with care on the bed and to leave him to sit on the love sit next the window, eyes never going apart from Peter. And for the first time after knowing Bruce, he felt self-conscious, so focus on his body, how he felt and how could make himself feel— all for Bruce’s eyes. 

Peter played with himself through his clothes, he wasn’t going to take the panties off— at least not yet. He was going to give Bruce a show. His legs trashed out the heavy duvet and the sheets beneath him, his breading picked up a pace loosing its calm rhythm and became erratic as soon as he took himself in his hand, Peter moaned long and deep. His movements were slow and deliberate, his hips started to dance on their own chasing the promised release, Peter could feel his pleasure form gradually like heat blooming in his stomach, flying down his bellybutton and making his toes curl. 

Peter painted his underwear in pearl white. Bruce smiled so lovingly that Peter felt the need to kiss him as much as his heart burst with happiness. 

Later that day, Peter would leave with a comfortable brush on his hair and the pair of ruined panties would stay on Bruce’s bedroom floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize for tagging all the relationships when this first part is focus on Bruce, but promise I will finish— I’m just a bit slow. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
